Content service providers desire to provide access to content, but under strict control. The content is controlled to reduce the risk of unauthorized copying and distribution. This control has traditionally limited the content to devices that comply with guidelines provided by the content service provider (e.g., devices manufactured under control of the content service provider such as a set top box) or for devices that are not required to comply with the guidelines (e.g., personal computing devices) the content is streamed to such devices so that the content is not stored in any permanent way on the device.